Retail establishments and product manufacturers are often interested in the shopping activities, behaviors, and/or habits of people in a retail environment. Consumer activity related to shopping can be used to correlate product sales with particular shopping behaviors and/or to improve placements of products, advertisements, and/or other product-related information in a retail environment. Known techniques for monitoring consumer activities in retail establishments include conducting surveys, counting patrons, and/or conducting visual inspections of shoppers or patrons in the retail establishments.
Acquiring information related to shopping activities, behaviors, and/or habits of people in a retail environment enables retail establishments to arrange their stores and product layouts in a manner that is most conducive to maximizing sales of such products by positively influencing shoppers. Acquiring such information also enables product manufacturers to design product packaging that influences shoppers exhibiting certain behaviors or shopping patterns and/or to design different product packaging to target different shopper behaviors, patterns, or habits associated with different geographic areas. Advertisers can also benefit from metering shopping activities, behaviors, and/or habits of people in a retail environment by using such information to create more effective advertisements and/or position advertisements in more opportune locations within different retail establishments. In addition, advertisers can assess which advertisements are more effective than others.